I Was Made For You
by anatomyfan
Summary: Sequel to 'Can't Fight This Feeling.' It's time to plan the wedding...but not without some drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is the sequel to 'Can't Fight This Feeling.' It has some drama, romance...but that is all I am going to give you. Characters belong to their rightful owners...****Tess Gerrtisen** and TNT. Enjoy!

* * *

A week after Jane and Maura got engaged, Jane was able to go back to work, but only desk work. Jane wasn't happy. Jane and Maura were walking to the cafe and talking.

"Jane, you have to work from your desk. You need to pass the physical and psychological tests in order for you to work on the streets again."

"I know that, Maura. I already passed the physical. I just don't want to talk to a shrink about my feelings and what not."

"Too bad, Jane."

Angela heard them. "What's going on with you two?" Angela looks down and sees a sparkle from Maura's hand.

"Maura, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Angela, Jane and I are getting married." Angela looks at the ring from a closer angle.

"Janie! Why didn't you tell your mother that you were going to propose?"

"Because ma! I didn't wanted to be bombarded with wedding ideas just yet."

"Well, at least you did something right. Maura is a fantastic girl. Welcome to the family, Maura." Angela hugged Maura and slapped Jane's arm.

"Ow! Ma!"

"That's what you get for not telling me that you are engaged." Angela hugged her daughter and Frankie came into the room.

"Frankie! Your sister is getting married."

"I know!"

"What?" Maura and Angela said at the same time.

"Yeah, Jane wanted me to go pick up the ring that she picked out for Maura."

"So, I'm the last one to know?"

"No! I haven't told Frost or Korsak yet."

"Actually Jane, I did." Frankie said in a timid voice.

"So I am the last to know! Thanks a lot." Angela walked away.

"Ma!"

Angela ignores her and keeps working. Jane shook her head and left the cafe. Maura went after her.

"Jane, please calm down."

"I don't know why she's upset. You haven't even told your mother yet."

"I know, but you are her little girl. A mother should be one of the first people you tell that you are engaged or pregnant."

"Please tell me your not pregnant."

"N-No. You don't want kids?"

"Of course I want kids. I just..." Jane looked down at her shoes. Maura lifted her head.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about kids until after we are married." Maura kissed Jane.

"Rizzoli! In my office!" Lt. Cavanaugh called. Jane groaned.

"Well lets get this meeting out of the way." Three hours later, Jane was given the okay to work on the streets again. When she arrived at her desk, Frost ran up and hugged her.

"Welcome back partner."

"Thanks man." As soon as Frost backs away, Korsak is hugging next.

"Welcome back Jane. And congratulations on the engagement to Maura."

"Thank you." Jane's phone rings.

"Rizzoli...we are on the way. There was a fire and they found a body."

When they arrived on the scene, Maura wasn't there yet.

"Where's Maura?"

"I don't know."

"You guys stay here. Frankie, come with me. We need to find Maura." Frankie and Jane turned around and Maura walked up to them.

"Jesus Maura! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Appear out of no where."

"Quite impossible. The electrons and neurons in the body don't work that way. " Jane is watching Maura inspect the body.

"Never understood why guys would want to run into burning buildings."

"You …chase murderers."

"Not if they're on fire." Maura smiles.

"Do you know why firefighters call their outfits 'bunker gear'?

"Their 'outfits'? Yes, because they keep their 'outfits' next to their bunks."

"Darn. Hey, did you know that the first helmet was developed by luggage maker, Henry Gratacap?"

"Does your brain ever get tired?"

"No, why?"

"Well just, with all the useless information…_[off Maura's confused look]_... No?"

Maura smiles again and continues with the investigation. Jane rubbed her shoulder.

"Besides, this is a she, not a he." Maura said and Jane rolled her eyes.

Jane's phone rings.

"Rizzoli."

_"I can help you with your investigation, Detective."_

"I don't believe you."

_"Meet me at the prison. And bring Maura with you." _The caller hangs up the phone. Jane looks at her phone and turn towards Maura. Maura senses something wrong.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"You alright partner?" Frost asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jane realizes something.

"You guys aren't gonna like this."

"What?" Frost, Frankie and Maura said at the same time.

"We're going to surveil this body."

"What, you mean leave her here?" Frost asked.

"Yes. I said you wouldn't like it. Let's go."

"No. I'm calling my team." Maura said.

"Maura, they weren't expecting anyone to find this body! Look at where she's hidden! Hear me out. Hear me out! We get the hell out of here, we put both the park entrances under surveillance!"

"What makes you think Hoyt isn't watching you right now?" Frankie said.

"He might be! I'm willing to take that gamble!" Jane said.

"What? By leaving this body here in hopes that he'll return? No. No! Every second she stays here more forensic evidence is lost!"

"Maura, please. The faster we get out of here the better chance we have of not being discovered, okay? Because if we don't do this, we got nothing! If we take this body back now all we'll find out is, yep, she's dead and they killed her! Please! Do this for me!"

"Fine."

Everybody cleared the area. Jane got into Maura's car and Frost took Jane's car back to headquarters.

"Maura, I know that you are mad, but the phone call...it was from Hoyt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am really sorry about the lack of updates. Anyway, this might be the last update for a while, since I am going to visit my family next week and so much to do in so little time so here it is.**

* * *

_"Maura, I know that you are mad, but the phone call...it was from Hoyt."_

"What did he want?" Maura asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"He 'claims' that he can help with this investigation."

"And do you believe him, Jane?" Maura asked while looking at her and sitting at a red light.

"Not one bit." Once they reached HQ, they head to Maura's office when Maura speaks again.

"Hoyt thinks he's in control."

"Uh, isn't he?" Jane asked.

"No. We show him we're in control, we take what little control he thinks he has away."

"I'm gonna talk to the bastard." Jane said.

"No, you're not."

"Now are you going to tell me how to run my cases?"

"I am." Jane turns around and Lieut. Cavanaugh is standing there. "In my office Detective."

Jane leaves to follow him. Jane sits down.

"Come on! I know Charles Hoyt better than anybody. I know his psyche, I know his MO." Jane said.

"You are not the lead investigator on this. You sit on your hands, you hear me?" Cavanaugh said.

"I caught him, okay? I caught him twice!"

"That's the problem! We're about to go to trial for four cases of first-degree murder. That son of a bitch killed nine people that we know of. He stabbed your old partner and almost killed you! Twice!"

"Which is exactly why I am staying on this case!"

"Don't interrupt me!" Cavanaugh said. Jane took a deep breath before her temper got the best of her.

"That's why your not. Hoyt made you a victim. You're not a cop right now and you better face that. You can go." Jane gets up and leaves and heads to the cafe. Maura is sitting there.

"Hey, how did your meeting go with Cavanaugh?" Jane kisses her forehead and sits down next to her.

"You need to talk to Hoyt." Jane said.

"What?"

"You are the only person I know who can break him down for me. Please?" Jane gave Maura a look on her face that she can't say no to.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Jane pecks her lips.

"Thank you."

"But when I am done, we have to start planning the wedding." Maura said.

"Okay."

The IPS had Hoyt inside their van. Maura sat in the interrogation room when the IPS were bringing in Hoyt with a black sheet over his head.

"I smell lavender and fear." When the IPS took off the sheet, Hoyt was smiling then when he saw Maura sitting there, he just kept smiling.

"Hello Mr. Hoyt." Hoyt just laughs.

"Dr. Isles. You must be very proud of yourself. That's a play I didn't see."

"Mr. Hoyt-" Maura says then gets interrupted.

"I usually ask people to address me as 'doctor.'" Maura raised her eyebrow.

"I nearly completed medical school."

"That's why you are precised when you severe the carotid arteries of your victims."

"Well, I've always been quite depth with a scalpel."

Maura reaches for her scalpel in her bag.

"Officer, hold him down in the chair." Maura gets up and walks over to him.

"Are you going to show me your technique?" Hoyt asked.

Maura leans down and opens his prison jumper and cuts the stitching inside the jumper.

"50/50 cotton polyester blend with fabric that shows every wrinkle after a lot of use." Maura stands back up and walks back to her chair and sits back down.

"Thank you officers." After two hours of talking to Hoyt and taping him, Maura heads upstairs to find Jane. Jane is sitting at her desk and turns around when she hears Maura.

"Oh God, you're alright." Jane hugs her.

"Yes, Jane I am alright. Come on, I want to show you the tape."

"Hey, when you're done, there's a body that needs to be checked." Maura started to smile.

"You got the body? How?"

"While you were meeting with the bastard, Korsak sent your team to pick her up and brought back here." Maura kissed her.

"Thank you." While watching the tape, Jane noticed a change in Maura.

"You okay? Come on, Maura, talk to me. He's a freak. He gets to everybody." Jane said.

"I didn't - I did a lot of research into his background; his childhood. Maybe he's not wrong."

Jane gives her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I am a little bit like him." Maura said.

"You are _nothing_ like him."

"I don't - I don't know, Jane. I was a _weird_ kid."

"Were you _killing_ small animals?" Jane asked.

"No, but I dissected a lot of frogs." Maura said while laughing.

"That's different."

"I just started to think about things that I never really thought about before."

"Here it comes. There _are_ bodies buried in your basement."

"I spent a lot of time alone. You know I was adopted, my father was a professor and my mother she - she came from a wealthy family and was an only child. I just realized something when I was reading about Hoyt. It just never occurred to be before. There was a lot of benign neglect. It's not that they didn't love me. It's just that I didn't ask for much. I don't think I really knew how, and the less that I would ask for the less time that they have for me. They were just very, very involved in their own lives and into each other. They were delighted. I was really lost."

"Come here." Jane takes Maura's hands into her own.

"No matter what happened to you, you are _nothing_ like that monster, okay? You're a little anti-social maybe, goofy, but that's not the same thing. I love you for who you are." Jane said than kisses her forehead.

"Thank you. Now I have a body to check." Jane rolls her eyes.

"But if you behave," Maura leans over to Jane's ear, "You will get a reward tonight."

Maura kisses Jane's cheek and walks away smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY for the lack of updates! I'm super busy and I am starting college soon so idk when I will be able to update again. So I will make this chapter extra long for the wait. Again I don't own some of the lines that are spoken or the characters.  
**

* * *

An hour later, Jane arrives at the morgue and she sees Maura in her black scrubs trying to find the cause of death of the victim. Jane leans up against a table next to where Maura is working. Maura looks up from the body to look at Jane and smiles and Jane doesn't return one which concerns Maura.

"You okay, honey?" Maura asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Jane looks at the body.

"God, how hot does a fire have to be to melt a face shield?"

"This face shield can withstand heat up to 500 degrees Fahrenheit. Are you sure you are okay?"

Jane looks at the gloves, ignoring Maura's question.

"She's got scorched gloves. Shouldn't the rest of her body be badly burned as well?"

"Not necessarily. A fire suit can withstand heat up to 1300 degrees."

"Huh." Maura got to her microscope and looked into the body from a monitor.

"Pulmonary parenchyma, which consists of inhaling air about 265 degrees. Odd." Maura takes off her gloves and walks over to a different monitor. Jane follows her.

"What's odd? She takes a breath or two and boom, she's dead by smoke inhalation." Jane asked.

"The soot is built up on the walls and windows. It's evidence of a low oxygen fire." Jane just nods. Maura gives Jane her attention.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Maura raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms across her chest. Jane sighs and heads to Maura's office and Maura follows her and shuts the door and sits down next to Jane on the couch and rubs her back.

"Jane, you know you can tell me anything."

"Please don't get mad, but Dean called."

"What did he want?"

"He wants to go out on a date with me, but I told him I was engaged to the most beautiful, smart person in the whole world." Maura smiles.

"Speaking of engagement, do you think we should have a party to celebrate our engagement? You know with our friends and family?"

"We can, and I was hoping to move in with you." Maura's heart melted and she kissed Jane.

"Yes, I would love for you to move in with me officially. Now, can I tell you more about this case that we are currently working on?"

"Right, yes. You were talking about a low oxygen fire?" Maura was telling the difference between a low oxygen fire and a high oxygen fire.

"I wrote about this in the journal of combustible science."

"Yes. Fabulous article. I love the photos." Jane said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'll print it out for you." Maura stands up but Jane pulls her into her lap.

"Maura, it's fine. I'll read it online."

"You're not going to read it."

"Probably not." Jane and Maura smile then Maura stands up and walks into the lab and Jane follows her.

"The arson squad released the space heater to my team."

"Mm, did you just say the 'a' word?" Jane asked.

"No...yes."

"So you think it was arson?"

"No...yes...no. Do you have anything?" Maura asks her assistant.

"I think it's the space heater that was recalled in 1997 but it's covered in debris so I'm not sure."

"Fire can be a clever opponent. Take it apart and look for any anomalies." Maura types something into her computer then speaks to Jane.

"I've requested all Boston Fire department records for the last year."

"That's about 4,000 fires."

"Mm, 4,082 building and structural fires." Maura smiles and Jane gets a text message.

"Looks like your files are here. I'm gonna start looking through them." Jane walks over to Maura and kisses her forehead.

"I love you." Jane said.

"I love you too." Jane smiles and walks away. When she arrives to her desk, a man holding flowers and wearing a black jacket is waiting at her desk.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to take you out to lunch." Jane gave Dean a confused look.

"I already told you that I was engaged."

"I don't see an engagement ring." Maura walks in after changing back into her normal designer clothes.

"That's because I'm wearing it."

"What?"

"Dean, I'm engaged to Maura and she and I are getting married."

"What? Since when have you been a dyke?" Jane grabbed Dean by his jacket.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me a dyke. I hate that word and it upsets Maura when someone uses that word, and second, I am not gay, I'm bisexual. And Maura and I dated back in high school, then we broke up and got back together almost a year ago and got engaged recently."

"When ever you want a real man, call me." Dean walks away.

"Don't count on it." Jane turns around and Maura is standing there.

"Before we read all of these files, why don't you and I go out to lunch?" Maura's phone went off.

"Dr. Isles...oh, hello mother...No...alright, I'll meet you downstairs...yes...good-bye." Maura sighs and hugs Jane.

"Rain check on the lunch?" Jane asked.

"My mother is in town and wants to have lunch together. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've got a lot of files to read. Go. Enjoy your lunch with your mother, just remember, you owe me tonight." Jane smirks and Maura kisses her.

"I love you Jane."

"And I love you too, Maura. Now go. Before your mother sends a search-oh wait. That's my mother." Maura smiles and heads to the elevator.

* * *

Maura and her mother are walking arm and arm out of a restaurant laughing.

"It's so delightful to see you. I wish we did this more." Constance said.

"Me to." Maura is looking at her mother and smiling. They are crossing the street when a car is driving and doesn't stop. Constance pushes Maura out of the way and she gets hit and rolls over onto the pavement from the hood of the car. The car drives off. Maura gets up and finds her mother's body lying in the street.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

* * *

Jane is reading a case file when her phone goes off. She smiles when it's Maura's picture and number on the id.

"Hey honey...Maura, what's wrong?...what?...when?...okay, stay calm. I'm on my way." Jane gets up and heads for the elevator.

Ten minutes later, Jane is getting off a different elevator and sees Maura standing there with tears coming out of her eyes. She walks over to Maura and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Jane asks.

"Just some contusions and scrapes. I'm fine." Maura said in a teary voice after pulling away from the hug.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's still in surgery. It's bad, Jane. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance with her. He just drove into her and just left her there." Maura sobs and Jane pulls her into another hug and rubs her back.

"What can I do?" Maura shakes her head.

"Turn the clock back."

"Did you see the car?"

"No, it was happening so fast. I sound like all those people don't I?"

"No, it's okay, honey."

The doctor is walking towards them and she and Maura talk about the injuries. After the doctor leaves, Maura is sobbing.

"What if she dies? I never told her about our engagement." Jane hugs her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't think like that. Your mother is a strong woman and can fight through anything." Jane's phone vibrated.

"It's Frost. He's working on the hit and run reenactment."

"Go. Jane, do want ever it take to find the bastard who did this to my mother." Jane nods and kisses her forehead.

"If you need anything, call me." Jane walks over to the elevators and gets in. When the door closes, she breaks down and starts crying.

* * *

When her mother came out of surgery, Maura walked into the ICU and saw the heart monitor and tubes coming out of Constance. She placed her bag and phone down and somebody grabbed her mouth.

"Shh. Don't scream Maura." Maura nods and she knew the sound of the voice. He releases her and Maura turns around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maura whispers to Paddy Doyle.

"I heard what happened. She's a good woman. I'll tell you about your biological mother."

"Leave before I call the police." Maura turns back towards her mother and when she turns around again, he is gone. An hour later, Jane shows up and finds Maura sleeping while holding her mother's hand. Jane pulls up a chair and places her hand on Maura's knee. Maura stirs when she feels a known presence in the room and grabbed Jane's hand into her own and slowly wakes up.

"Hello Jane." Maura says after she wakes up.

"Hi babe. How's your mom doing?" Maura looks at her mother.

"The doctor's don't know if or when she's going to wake up. Anyway, I need to tell you something. Paddy Doyle was here."

"Did he say why?" Jane asked.

"Not really. He was going to tell me who my biological mother is." Maura says while still looking at her mother.

"Do you want to know who she is?" Jane asks. Maura scoffs and Jane speaks again.

"He can't be popping in and out of your life like this, okay Maura? We'll get him."

"I don't know if I want you to." Maura whispered hoping that Jane didn't hear her but she is wrong. Jane removes her hand and Maura looks over.

"You stay. I'm going home." Jane said then she leaves. A few moments later, she hears footsteps behind her and she turns around and her mother is right there.

"Ma, what are you doing here?"

"Maura called me."

"I want to apologize for not telling you about my engagement to Maura right away."

"I understand, Janie. It's hard for a daughter to tell her mother that she's getting married and I am happy for you." Jane hugs her mother.

"Thank you." Maura walks over to them. Angela and Jane look at Maura and Angela hugs her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. Listen, why don't you stay with my mother tonight. I just want to go home and and try to get some sleep with Jane."

"Of course. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Maura walks into the cafe that was in the police department. Angela comes out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and fruit for Maura.

"I am not leaving until you eat all of your pancakes." Angela said.

"Thank you Angela. How's my mother?"

"She's stable. No changes." Maura looks at her breakfast then looks back at Angela.

"So, have you guys started planning the wedding yet?"

"No yet. With everything that is happening right now with the case and my mother, it's hard to sit down and plan something very important. We were going to have an engagement party this weekend-"

"Say no more. I will take care of it."

"Thank you." Jane walks into the room.

"Hello." Maura says. Jane kisses her forehead and steals a piece of her pancake and sits down next to Maura and places her head on the table and sighs. Maura rubs her back.

"What's wrong, Janie?" Angela asks her daughter.

"I've been here since 5 am looking through files after files. I needed a break. Can I have some pancakes Ma?"

"Of course." Jane lifts her head up and looks at Maura and wipes some syrup off of Maura's lip. Angela comes back with a plate for Jane and a cup of coffee for her too.

"So, do you guys want a small party with friends and family or-"

"Wait, what party?" Jane asks Maura and her mother.

"Our engagement party. We're so tied up right now, that we don't even have time to start planning our own wedding."

"Alright. We just want a small get together, nothing too big." Jane said and Maura nodded her head. Angela started squealing.

"But...we are hiring a professional wedding planner. Speaking of which, when do you want to get married?"

Maura pulls out her calender from her purse.

"Hmm...I was think more of the lines of next May on the 11th."

"You do realize that we got back together on May 11th and I kissed you for the very first time on May 11th 15 years ago?" Maura's heart melted.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget? That date is the most important date of our lives." Jane smiles and Maura gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You are the best."

* * *

**Well? Like I said, this might be the last update for a while but I will try my best to update before I start school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's a new chapter. If you want more, I need reviews, please?**

* * *

Jane gives Maura a half smile and continues to eat her breakfast. Maura looks at her with a concern look on her face but shrugs it off...for now. Frankie comes in holding a file.

"I got somethin' for ya." Frankie hands Jane the file and looks at Maura.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jane is reading the file.

"...'Black Diamond?' That color hasn't been used since the 70s on cop..." Jane eyes went wide.

"What?" Maura and Frankie ask.

"I think I know who did it." Jane gets up and heads to the bullpen.

"Okay so we know that Jim Grant was in a law suit complaint that engine company 15 have been sexual harassing the victim-"

"Did she fight the fire with him? The day that she died?" Frost asks.

"Yes."

Maura comes in.

"I found something you guys should see." They head to the lab where there is cough syrup and another bottle of something on the table.

"You guys might want to stand back." Maura places a small amount of the unknown bottle substance in a pan first then added the cough syrup then boom.

"Wow." Frost said. Frankie comes in.

"I found the car. Same model, same paint." Jane smiles.

"You are good, little brother. You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a sec." The boys leave and Jane pulls Maura in her office and shuts the door.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"I want to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything." Jane takes a deep breath and starts pacing.

"Do you still want to have the party this weekend? Ya know, with everything that has happen between you, your mother-"

"Jane!" She stops pacing and Maura walks up to her and grabs her hands into her own.

"I can cancel the party, only if _you _want to. I just need a distraction from all that has happened." Jane places her hand on Maura's cheek.

"It's not only the party, it's just..." Jane couldn't find the words to tell Maura how she's feeling about the whole marriage thing. Jane sits in Maura's chair and Maura sits on her lap with her arms around her neck.

"Jane, are you telling me that you are scared about marriage?" Jane nods her head. Maura tilts Jane's head so that she was looking in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm scared to, but we are going to learn together." Maura stands up.

"Come on. We got a car to see." Jane grabs her hand and entwines their fingers together. Once they arrived to where the abandoned car was located, Maura started acting strange.

"You didn't have to come, babe." Jane kisses her forehead.

"I just wanted to see it. I'm gonna go to the hospital to see my mother."

"Okay, I'm gonna have an uniform be with you at all times. I'll catch a ride back with Frost or Korsak." Jane points to an officer while Maura is walking away. Jane sighs, feeling like her fiance is pulling away from her for some reason.

Later that night, when Maura arrived home, she noticed that nobody was in the living room. She expected Jane to be sitting on the couch watching the game. Maura walked upstairs and heard a sniffle come out of their bedroom. Maura walked in and found Jane lying on the bed, curled up holding a pillow and sobbing. Maura got into her side of the bed and places a hand on Jane's cheek.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jane sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"It's nothing." Maura arched an eyebrow. "Look, Maura, I'm fine. Do you want some dinner? I made spaghetti." Jane gets up and walks out of the room before Maura could answer her. Maura follows her and sees Jane up against the sink and she is sobbing. Maura walks over to her and turns her around and pulls her into her arms.

"What is really going on? And don't you dare lie to me Jane." Maura said in a firm tone.

"I feel like you have been distant with me lately." Jane said. Maura looks at her with a concern look.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I've just been overwhelmed with my mother and your mother. She's been hounding me about the party."

"We can still cancel the party."

"No, besides tomorrow is Saturday, the day of the party. Now, can I see that famous Rizzoli smile?" Jane shakes her head, trying not to smile.

"How about I give you something else?" Jane said. Maura smiles and arcs an eyebrow. Jane picks her up bridal style and they head to their bedroom.

The next morning, Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak are sitting in the bullpen, trying to figure out who did the hit and run.

"Something doesn't add up. All of these fires started at six am on a Tuesday. What's so special about Tuesday's in district 21?" Jane asked.

"The only thing I can think of is garbage pick up." Korsak said.

"That's a great fuel for a fire." Frost said.

"So the victim must have figured out that someone is setting the fires in her district." Jane said.

"So when I requested the files to review them, I became the next target." Maura said.

"So now what do we do?" Frost asked.

"I might have an idea." Maura said.

While Maura is at the fire station, she collects the plans from the building and heads there. Before she goes in, Jane mics her up.

"This is my first undercover assignment." Maura said while Jane is hooking up a microphone to Maura.

"Okay, microphone is hooked up-"

"Jane, I got this." Jane looks at Maura and nodded and kisses Maura.

"Stay safe." Jane walks out. Maura is walking around the building when someone comes up behind her.

"Kevin?"

Kevin and Maura are talking while Jane and Frost hide out. Out of nowhere, Agent Dean is next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Jane whispers. Dean places his finger on his lips, indicating for her to be quiet. Right after Agent Dean shows up, Paddy Doyle is on the landing that was above Maura. When Kevin pulls out his gun, Paddy shoots, killing Kevin and all hell breaks loose. Dean shot Doyle in the shoulder then he gets shot in the leg. Jane points her gun up at Doyle.

"Jane don't!" Maura yells but she was too late, Jane fires and hits Doyle in the chest. Doyle falls backwards and Maura runs over to him.

"Maura!" Jane runs over to her and takes off her jacket.

"Don't! Don't you dare touch him." Maura says angerly. Jane stares at her with a shocked look on her face. Jane is outside with Korsak while Maura is getting Doyle in the ambulance.

"Oh god. She hate's me." Jane said.

"No, you did the right thing. He was the head of the Irish mob. He possibly killed 15 innocent people." Korsak Maura gets Doyle in the ambulance, she throws Jane's jacket at her.

"Take your jacket." Maura says.

"Come on Maura. I had to. Paddy shows up and I had to protect me, Frost, Agent Dean and you. Plus, he shot the suspect."

"No, he shot the guy that tried to run me over with his car. Put my mother in the hospital."

"I had a handle on this before he came and ruined it." Jane said.

"You mean Agent Dean had a handle on it. Thanks for letting me know he was going to show up."

"I had no idea he was going to be there! He's a federal agent. Paddy shot him."

"In the leg. If he wanted Dean dead, he would have killed him."

"What would you do if he shot me?" Jane asked.

"Don't Jane-"

"No, Maura. Answer the question. What would you have done if he shot me? Would you still run over to him to see if he was okay, not caring about your fiance leaving me to die-"

"He was only there to protect me!" Jane squared her jaw.

"It's like I don't know you anymore." Maura takes off the ring and places it in Jane's hand.

"Call your mother, the party's off and the engagement is off and I want you out of my house." Maura walks away. Jane looks down at her hand to look at the ring she got Maura. Korsak walks over to Jane and places a hand on her back.

"You guys will make up." He said.

"I don't know Korsak." Jane walks away. When Jane arrives at Maura's, she grabs a box and starts packing. Angela comes in the room and sees her daughter packing.

"What's going on? Why are you packing?"

"Because, Ma, Maura and I called off the engagement."

"What? What did you do?" Jane sighs and sits down on the bed.

"Paddy Doyle showed up and shot our suspect and Agent Dean. I shot him. I only did it to protect her."

"Does she know that?"

"Yes, but she won't listen. Look Ma, I need to pack and go back to my apartment." After Jane is done packing and loading her stuff and Jo Friday in the car, she places the ring on Maura's side of the bed and a letter under the ring and walks out of the house, possibly forever.

* * *

**Not to worry, I have an idea. I forgot to mention, this will be longer than the previous story.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's a new chapter. I know it's short, but it's like a filler type. This chapter does not follow along with the first episode of season three of the show. I don't know when I will update again since a) my birthday is next weekend and b) I start school in 10 days.  
**

* * *

Later that night, after visiting with Paddy and her mother in the hospital, Maura arrives home. Maura sighs, feeds Bass and heads to the bedroom. Maura looked around and found all of Jane's possessions gone. She looks over to her night stand and sees the ring and a letter underneath it. Maura opens the letter.

_Dear Maura,  
You know that I am not good with words so I thought I would write this letter.  
I can never forgive myself for what happened today. I should have never brought  
you into that situation if I had known that Paddy Doyle was going to be there. And  
I also apologize for yelling at you. I just wish that I could turn the clock back. __When  
we first got together, I promised myself that I would make you happy. I failed.  
I failed for the both of us._ I want to also say that I had no idea that Agent Dean  
was going to be there. I think he was following us and figured that Doyle was  
going to be there.  


_Anyway, I hope you know that I still love you. Even though we are not together.  
If you find someone who makes you happy, then I support you. You will always be  
my best friend. But just remember this, 'I never knew the meaning of love, until  
you came into my life'. I think you know who this is from.  
_

_I love you Maura. Never forget that.  
_

_Jane  
_

When Maura was done reading the letter, she had tears coming out of her eyes. She grabbed the ring and placed it in her palm and laid down in bed while holding the ring and sobbing until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Maura woke up after getting only about two hours of sleep. She kept having nightmares about the events that happened the previous day and Jane wasn't there to sooth them away. When she walked into the bullpen when she arrived at work, she didn't see Jane. Maura walked over to Korsak.

"Vince, do you happen to know where Jane is?" Maura asked.

"I have no idea. Sorry doc." Maura's shoulders slumped a little. She nodded her head and said thank you and headed to her office downstairs. While riding the elevator, Maura thought about her life and how it was without Jane before they met in at the beginning of their senior year.

_Flashback_

_Maura is walking in East Boston High School for the very first time. She was in a boarding school in France until her parents moved to Boston for their foundation. When Maura walked into the main office, she saw a girl with long black hair and wearing basketball shorts and a soccer jersey sitting in the office. When the girl looks at her, Maura looks away. Maura is given a schedule.  
_

_"...And Jane will help you find your class." Maura looks back at the girl. Jane stands up and extends her hand.  
_

_"Hi. I'm Jane Rizzoli. Come on." Maura follows Jane out of the office. Jane grabs Maura's schedule._

_"Holy crap. Your taking all honors classes?"_

_"Ye-Yes." _

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Where are you from anyway?"_

_"I was at a boarding school in France."_

_"You know Maura, you and I are going to get along fine." Maura knew from that moment that Jane was going to be a special part in her life.  
_

_End of Flashback_

When she reached the basement, she could see someone pacing back and forth in her office. When she opened the door to her office, the person turned around and faced her.

"Hey." The person said.

* * *

**Who is in her office? Maybe Jane to apologize?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty then. Here's a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Hey." The person said._

"Arizona, what the hell are you doing here?" Maura asked. That's the one thing Maura hated about Arizona when they were together, she would pop into her office in Seattle unannounced.

"I like your office." Arizona said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Relax, Maura. I am at Mass Gen with Callie on a case. Anyway, how's-what her name-Jane."

"Jane is none of your business. Why aren't you at Mass Gen with Callie?"

"I'm on a lunch break and the chief wanted to talk to Callie about some VIP case or something or other and I thought 'what should I do for my lunch break? Oh I know, go see my ex-wife.' Plus, I heard that your biological father was in the hospital."

Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you look better than the last time I saw you." Maura mumbled.

"I meant what I said a while ago, Maura. You, Jane, Callie and I can become friends. I get that I screwed up in the past but I don't want to lose you. So, will you be my friend again?"

Maura sighed and nodded. Arizona walked over to her and carefully wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and Maura places her head on her shoulder. While Arizona and Maura were hugging, Jane looked in through the window and threw down the flowers in her arms and stormed off. Maura heard something and walked out and found the flowers on the ground. Maura picked them up and found the card. She walked into her office and sat down on the couch and read the card.

_I'm sorry, please come to my apartment tonight so we can talk in person._  
_~Jane~_

"Shit." Maura said.

"I take it the flowers were from Jane?" Arizona asked. Maura nodded.

"Jane and I had an argument yesterday and I called off our relationship."

"What, why Maura?"

"She's the person who shot my biological father, Arizona." Arizona formed an o shape.

"Excuse me Arizona, but I need to find Jane."

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. I have to head back to the hospital anyway." Arizona waved and left. Maura reread the card then headed up to the bullpen. When Maura reached the door to the bullpen, she could see Arizona and Jane talking.

"Jane, look, I get that you shot him, but she is heartbroken. More heartbroken than when she found me and her best friend together in our bed." Arizona said.

"What should I say to her Arizona? She won't talk to me and I saw you guys downstairs hugging each other." Jane said.

"Hugging yes, because I wanted the four of us to be friends. Beside, I have a wonderful girlfriend at Mass Gen waiting for me. Just talk to her Jane." Arizona left and Maura walked into the bullpen. Jane looked over and could see the lack of sleep in Maura's face and her heart melted.

"I got your flowers. Do you still want me to come over tonight so we can talk?" Maura asked while looking at her shoes. Jane got up and placed on hand on Maura's shoulder and the other one under her chin and lifted her head so she can look at Jane.

"If you want to you can, but I hope you do."

"I will be there at 7." Jane nodded her head and Maura walked away.

When Jane arrived at her apartment a little after six, she cleaned up her apartment and ordered Chinese food and had a bottle of wine chilled. Right after she got dressed, there was a knock on the door. Jane looked at her watch. _7 PM. Right on time._

When Jane opened the door, Maura was standing there wearing a simple red dress that curved her hips perfectly.

"Hey Maura...wow, you look great. Come in."

"Hello Jane. You look wonderful yourself." Jane looked down and shrugs. Jane is wearing a black blouse and trousers. Maura walked in and was surprised, no, shocked that the apartment was clean.

"Did you clean up in here?" Maura asked Jane after getting her glass of wine and dinner.

"I did." Jane said. Maura places her hand on Jane's forehead.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever." Maura said while smirking.

"I don't have a fever Maura." They chuckle. A silence loomed over them and it was killing the both of them.  
Once they finished the Chinese food, they grabbed the rest of the bottle of wine and sat on the couch listening to some music that was playing in the background.

"Look Jane, I apologize for the way that I acted yesterday. I was in shock that Paddy was shot and he's the only person who knows who my biological mother is." Maura said while looking at her glass then looking Jane right in the eyes.

"Maura, I understand what you were going through and you don't have to apologize for that. I would have acted the same way if someone shot my father. Hell, I acted the same way when Frankie got shot."

"Yes, but you didn't express all of the anger that you had at me like you did yesterday." Maura said.

"That's because I'm not good at this." Jane said then looked in her lap. Maura gave Jane a confused look.

"Not good at what Jane?"

"This! The whole communication thing." Jane said while waving her arm around in the air.

"Jane, you are fine with communicating with me." Jane sighed and got up and walked over to the sink. Maura followed her.

"What is really going on Jane?" Maura crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose you all together."

"What?"

"I know that we aren't together...romantically anymore, but no matter what happened yesterday, you are still my best friend and I'm scared that you are going to find someone better than me." Maura uncrossed her arms and walked around to Jane and grabbed her hands.

"Jane listen carefully. I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Ever. I don't care if someone new comes into my life because you are staying my life until the day we die. Okay?" Jane nodded her head and hugged Maura. Jane pulled back a little and looked Maura in the eyes then down to her lips then back to her eyes.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Is okay that I kiss you?" Maura did say anything but made a small nod. Jane leaned down and kissed Maura. Maura pulled away after a few minutes.

"Jane, wait." Maura said.

"What? What's wrong?" Maura walked over to her purse and grabbed the ring. She walked back over to Jane and placed the ring in Jane's hand.

"Go ahead. Ask me again." Maura said and Jane started to slowly smile and got down on one knee.

"Maura Dorothea Isles, will you come with me to city hall and marry me?" Maura eyes went wide.

"City Hall?"

"I don't care for a big wedding. All I want is Frost, Korsak, Ma, and Frankie there for when we get married."

"Yes. Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I will go to city hall with you and marry you." Jane slides the ring back on Maura's hand and kisses her. Maura's phone started to ring. She walked over to her bag and found the object. When she looked at the caller id, she almost dropped her phone but she didn't and answered the phone.

"This is Dr. Isles." Maura said.

**_"Maura? It's Callie."_**

"Callie? Is everything alright?"

**_"No, it's Arizona."_**

"What happened?"

**_"She was on a plane with Mark Sloan, Lexie and Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd and Christina Yang to head to Washington to start on another case that Seattle Grace wanted us to go to but I got stuck here in Boston on my VIP case."_**

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" Maura asked.

_**"Maura, the plane is missing."**_

* * *

**Uh-oh. Arizona's missing?! Let's just hope on GA that Jessica Capshaw (Arizona) doesn't leave.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while (last update was in August on my birthday). This is going to be a sad chapter so have your Kleenexes ready and this might be the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**One month later  
**

Maura is walking in a hallway inside of an apartment building and knocks on the door for apartment 502. The door opens and the person sighs.

"Maura, thank God you are here." Callie said.

"I got your message, and I took the first flight out. She still hasn't gotten out of bed yet?"

"No, and I don't know what to do anymore. She's not the same person." Maura places a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"You go do your errands, and I will handle Arizona." Callie nodded and left. Maura opened the bedroom door and Arizona had her back to her.

"Go away Callie!" Arizona yelled.

"I would but I am not Callie." Maura replied and Arizona turned around.

"Maura? What are you doing here?"

"Callie called me." Arizona scoffed.

"No, Arizona, just hear me out okay? Look, I know that since you've lost your leg, you feel like you can't do anything anymore. But that's not true. You can get a prosthetic leg and a few months, you can go back into the OR-"

"No. I am not going back into the OR." Arizona said firmly.

"Yes you are. Look at you. You are not the same, Arizona. The Arizona I know is happy and loves to crack jokes, but the person that I am looking at now...is not the Arizona that I know." With that, Maura walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. Maura picked up her phone while in the elevator and called Jane.

_"Hey Maura, how did it go?"_ Jane asked when she picked up the phone.

"It went horribly."

_"Why? What happened?"_

"She refuses to get a prosthetic leg and she will not step back into the OR or even the hospital. She just lies in bed all day."

"_You are doing the best that you can. Arizona sees that you still care for her, otherwise you wouldn't in Seattle._"

Maura sighs. "I know that. Anyway, I'm heading to the hotel to try and get some sleep then I am on the first flight for Boston in the morning since we are getting married tomorrow."

_"Fly safely. I love you, Maura."_

"I love you too, Jane." After hanging up the phone, Maura got into a taxi and instead of heading to the hotel, she headed to the airport to surprise her fiance.

* * *

**Jane and Maura's House**

Jane was cleaning the kitchen of her and Maura's house. Shortly after the plane was found, Maura and Jane decided that Jane should move back into Maura's house.

When Jane finished cleaning the kitchen, she went up into the bedroom and laid down in the bed and fell asleep. She woke up to someone kissing her neck. Jane opened her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Maura? What-"

"Shh. Jane. As soon as I left Callie and Arizona's apartment, I caught the first flight back here." Jane leaned in and kissed her. Maura pulled away.

"Now, you have to go." Maura said.

"What? Why?" Jane whined.

"You cannot see me until tomorrow...well, actually, later today since it's one in the morning. Just think Jane, at this time tomorrow, we will be married." Jane smiled and reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. Jane kissed Maura one last time then got into her car and drove to her apartment.

* * *

The next morning, the make-up team took two hours on each woman to hide the bags under their eyes, but it was all worth it. Jane was at the door to the altar when Frankie walked over to them.

"Hey sis. You ready for this?"

"Yeah. I've been ready since the day I met Maura. And thank you for being my best man." Jane asked Frankie to be her best man, while Maura asked Frost to be her best man.

"You're welcome. Now, lets get this going. Don't want Maura to see you yet." When the music started, Jane and Frankie walked over to the alter and stood there waiting in anticipation for Maura. Jane looked around in the crowd and saw two people that she didn't expect to see. Sitting on Maura's side of the church was Callie and Arizona.

When the doors opened up, everybody got up and there stood Maura in a beautiful white dress with silk turquoise blue around the stomach just under her breast.

"Wow." Jane said to Frankie. When Maura reached them, Jane looked at her and mouthed '_Arizona and Callie are here.'_ Maura's eyes bulged out. Once it was time to say the vows, Jane took Maura's hands into hers and looked into her eyes, trying to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes at the same time.

"Maura, it seems like a lifetime ago that we met for the first time. You are my best friend, my lover, but most importantly...you are my soul mate. Almost a year ago, we met again after fifteen years apart and my love for you has grown stronger. I will always love you, Maura, until I breathe my last breath."

Maura smiled at Jane, then took a deep breath.

"Jane, I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you our senior year, I knew that I somehow wanted you in my life forever. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and the one to start a family with. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. I am blessed to be a part of your life and would not trade a day we have shared for anything. I cannot imagine my life without you."

After exchanging of the vows and the minister pronouncing them as married, Jane and Maura shared their first kiss.

"We did it! We are finally married!" Jane said as they were in the limo on the way to their reception at the State Room on the 33rd floor. Once they arrived, they were greeted by their friends and their loved ones. When it was time for the first dance, both Jane and Maura knew what song to dance for...Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. The song that they danced to 15 years ago at their senior banquet. After dancing for a while, Jane and Maura sat down and Constance walked over to the microphone.

"Hello. I am Constance Isles and I welcome all of you to this special occasion in my daughter's life. As Jane and Maura begin their lives together; James and I both feel that we are not losing Maura, but entrusting her to Jane's good care! We feel we have gained another daughter. When Maura told me she and Jane were finally getting married, I knew then that my little girl had grown up. She has been a blessing to my life and am sure she'll be the same to Jane. Congratulations to you both." Jane and Maura stood up and hugged Constance then Frankie got up.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. For those who do not know me my name is Frankie Rizzoli. Jane, is my sister. I feel privileged to share in this beautiful occasion but I feel even more honored to give a speech. On behalf of the entire family, I would like to take this opportunity to invite Maura, my new sister in-law into our family. To Jane and Maura, may your life be filled with laughter, love, and happiness." Jane and Maura hugged him and Frost got up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Barry Frost. Maura and I have known each other for a while now. Since then we have shared memorable moments and her wedding is no exception. Maura has always been there for me. I remember one time when... When she told me she was getting married ... Her wonderful nature and patience are some of her wonderful characteristics... I would just like the other bride to know that in Maura, she has found a worthy companion who will honor her wedding vows. As I end my speech, I leave with this quote 'may the roof above you never fall in and may you both never fall out.'''

As the reception was winding down, Maura asked Callie a favor.

"Callie, I know you hate speaking in public, but can you please sing 'The Story' for me and Jane? Please?" Maura asked. Callie sighed and smiled.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Maura walked over to Jane.

"Come on babe. This is our last song for the reception then we are going on our honeymoon."

Jane got up and grabbed Maura's hand and walked to the dance floor one last time. Callie got up on the stage and cleared her throat and started singing.

_All of these lines across my face_  
_Tell you the story of who I am_  
_So many stories of where I've been_  
_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_  
_When you've got no one to tell them to_  
_It's true, I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountaintops_  
_Swam all across the ocean blue_  
_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_  
_but baby I broke them all for you_

_Oh, because even when I was flat broke_  
_You made me feel like a million bucks_  
_You do, and I was made for you_

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_  
_It's hiding the words that don't come out_  
_And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed_  
_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am_  
_And they don't know what I've been through_  
_Like you do, and I was made for you_

_All of these lines across my face_  
_Tell you the story of who I am_  
_So many stories of where I've been_  
_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_  
_If you've got no one to tell them to_  
_It's true, that I was made for you_  
_Oh yeah, well it's true that I was made for you_

* * *

**Five Years Later**_  
_

Maura is sitting on the bed sobbing. The past week was rough for her and the rest of the Rizzoli-Isles family. Now, Maura, Jane, their four year old son Preston, and the rest of the family were going to bury their beautiful angel, their daughter they named Jennifer Grace Rizzoli-Isles. Maura was seven months pregnant when she knew that something was wrong. When she and Jane arrived at the hospital and got an ultrasound done, the doctor broke the news that Maura had a stillborn daughter. Jane was downstairs entertaining the rest of the family when Angela pulled her aside.

"Jane, you should go upstairs and go be with Maura for a little bit. I'll let you know when the car arrives." Jane nodded her head and slowly walked up the stairs. Once she reached the door, she grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door. She shut the door and sat down next to Maura on the bed. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and cried on Jane's shoulder.

"What did I do wrong, Jane?" Maura asked.

"You did nothing wrong." Jane said then kissed the top of Maura's head and just held her wife until the car came for the family. The only time Jane let go of Maura was when they were entering and exiting the car, but other than that, they were glued to the hip.

After the burial, Jane bends down to Preston's level.

"You okay, buddy?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. 'Snot fair." Jane kissed his forehead and picked him up and grabbed Maura's hand.

"I know, but we will be a family again and be with Jennifer." Jane said and looked over at Maura and she nodded and placed her head on Jane's shoulder and they walked back to the car.

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the final chapter of the story. I might do a one shot that deals with the Rizzoli-Isles family. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane and Maura have gotten stronger since the funeral of their daughter. Whenever Maura had a nightmare, Jane would be there to sooth them away and vice versa and the both of them would be there for Preston. Jane got a call from dispatch about the parking garage collapsing. Jane ran over to Maura when she got there. Preston was at preschool.

"Maura!" Maura got up and hugged Jane.

"What is it?"

"Frost...Tommy and TJ are inside."

"Are you sure?" Maura whispered and Jane nodded her head.

"I have to go in there and get them."

"What? No, I cannot allow that."

"Maura, please. Just stay here and help the EMTs. I love you."

"I love you too." Jane kisses Maura and heads towards the building. Of course, Maura was over analyzing the situation as usual. After thinking for five minutes, she heard Jane's voice again.

"Maura!" Maura saw Jane and she was holding TJ, who was not breathing and was blue.

"Give him to me." After a few moments, TJ started breathing again and was turning pink and started crying. Jane held a hand to her chest and turned away. Maura handed TJ to the EMT and placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Hey. He's going to be fine, Jane." Maura said. Jane looked over at the mess and saw Frost walking towards them.

"Frost! You okay?"

"Yeah, just busted my arm." Jane turned around and saw Tommy on a stretcher and ran over to him and followed the stretcher to the ambulance.

"Tommy, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just my head hurts. Where's TJ?"

"The EMTs got him. He's fine." Tommy was placed in the ambulance and Jane sat down on a fire truck bumper and placed her head in her hands. Maura sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Jane just wrapped her arms around her wife and sobbed.

"Just let it out honey." Maura said and Jane sobbed harder. After five minutes of sobbing, Jane lifted her head from her wife's shoulder.

"I just want to go pick up Preston and spend the rest of the day with the two of you."

"I would love that." Maura and Jane held hands from the site to the preschool and didn't let go until they got home.

* * *

**Epilogue-10 years later**

Jane and Maura's lives were different after the parking garage. They realized that they needed to cut back on their work load so they both can be there for Preston. A year after the parking garage case, they had twins, a boy they named Michael Francesco Rizzoli-Isles or Mike for short, and a girl they named Elizabeth Angela Rizzoli-Isles or Beth for short. Preston was the best big brother that both Jane and Maura could ask for.

Shortly after the twins were born, Jane was promoted to lieutenant after Cavanaugh and Korsak retired, while Maura decided to be a stay at home mother for her kids. Jane was happier now that Hoyt was dead. He tried to slice both Jane's and Maura's throats right before Maura found out she was pregnant with the twins. Jane, being the best damn detective in New England/woman that she is, knocked over Hoyt and stabbed him with the scalpel.

Together for 12 years, married for 11, three kids, two dogs, and a turtle (sorry _tortoise_) later, the love between Jane and Maura was stronger than when they started dating way back in high school. No matter what life threw at them, whether good or bad, they were made for each other.


End file.
